


masks and what they hide

by AbeTheDadtm



Series: masks and the people wearing them [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Masks, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: My first prompt for Kinktober: face-sitting and masks.





	masks and what they hide

The club was low-lit, adding to the mystery of it all. If the masks showed anything, the darkness concealed it. The only form of lighting was dim and colorful, turning Yasha’s skin a pretty purple and her dress a dark violet. For now, she was sipping her cup of water and waiting for someone to turn their attention towards her. Mollymauk’s attention had been diverted to the pretty human with the cat mask; for now, no one paid attention to the Aasimar with the black mask edged with flowers.

For now, but not forever. A human approached her, broad and muscular, wearing a shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off pretty pecs. “Hey, you’re gorgeous,” she said with a rough, low voice. Underneath the plain blue mask, Yasha could make out olive skin. The woman’s hair was pulled up, revealing a fuzzy undercut. “I’m Beau.” She took Yasha’s hand and kissed it.

“Yasha,” said she, glad that the lighting and the mask could hide her blush. “It’s nice to meet you. Are you always this charming?”

“On my better days, yeah,” said Beau with a laugh.

Yasha smiled. “So. What are you interested in?”

“You, mostly,” said Beau. Gods, she was either ridiculously charismatic or having a damn good day.

“Oh?” Yasha took a sip from her cup. She’d only managed to hook up with one other person so far, a sweet half-elf who was also part-draconic. But she had a feeling she’d get lucky with Beau. “Maybe we can take this to one of the private rooms?”

“Oh, please,” said Beau. She tentatively took Yasha’s hand, then gripped it tight when she took her down a blue-lit hallway and into a bedroom with red lights. Yasha drained her cup, and Beau closed the door. As soon as they were alone, they collided, kissing and grabbing and rubbing over their clothes. “Why don’t you get on the bed darling?”

Yasha nodded and obeyed. Something in the way Beau’s voice got all deep and rumbly made her submissive side light up, made her cunt feel warm and wet. Beau stood before her, now taller than her, slowly slipping off her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt, revealing some gorgeous muscles that Yasha was dying to touch. But she didn’t. She hadn’t gotten permission yet.

Beau watched Yasha carefully as she slowly unbuttoned her pants and slid them down, revealing blue boxers and a half-hard cock. “You like what you see, baby girl?” she asked in that husky, gorgeous voice. All Yasha could do was look up and nod, eyes wide with longing. Beau slowly slipped off her boxers. “Why don’t you get on your stomach and put that pretty little mouth to good use?”  
Yasha rolled over onto her stomach, looking up at Beau as she wrapped a strong hand at the base of her cock, slowly licking up the shaft. Beau moaned -- gods, that was a pretty sound -- and gently grabbed at Yasha’s hair, pulling her gently forward. At a snail’s pace, Yasha moved her fist up Beau’s cock, slowly working at it as she licked down, down, down to the head. She popped it into her mouth. That got another moan from Beau and the hand in her hair tightened. “Good girl.”

Beau slowly pushed her cock into Yasha’s mouth. “This okay, baby girl?” Yasha nodded. “Can I fuck your face?” Another nod. “Okay.” She moved Yasha’s hand to her hip. “Squeeze if you need me to stop. Can you squeeze for me now? Do it hard.” Yasha obeyed, squeezing tight. “That’s it, baby girl.” Yasha let go just as Beau began slowly thrusting in and out of Yasha’s mouth.

Beau’s moans came with increasing regularity, forming as low grunts and huffs as she picked up speed. She wasn’t going deep enough for Yasha to gag or choke, thank the Stormlord. After a while, she slowed down slightly. “I’m gonna come,” she said. “Where should I do it?” She pulled out of Yasha’s mouth to get a response, though Yasha kept her hand pumping the human’s cock.

“On my face, please?”

“On the mask?”

Yasha thought for a moment. “You can close your eyes.”

“Okay. Tell me when to open them.” Beau closed her eyes. They were hidden in the shadows, but Yasha trusted her. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want Beau to see her face. Yasha took off the mask, setting it aside while she sped up her rubbing.

Beau’s moans became more like cries, her breath harsh and staccato. “Oh, baby girl, I’m so close,” she groaned. Yasha stuck out her tongue, hoping Beau peeked. Did she see a flutter of eyelashes? Maybe. But soon, it didn’t matter. Beau yelped, and a spurt of white come splattered on Yasha’s face. The eyelashes flitted down. She had peeked. Yasha smiled.

“Let me get one of those towels,” said Yasha, getting up and grabbing a towel from the neat little stack in the corner, wiping off her face. She set down the towel and turned to see Beau quickly close her eyes again. Yasha grinned, then grabbed her mask and put it on. “Well, that was fun,” Yasha said. “You can open your eyes now.”

Beau obeyed. “You say that like we’re done.”

“Well, you came.”

“What about you?”

“I…” Yasha looked away. “I take a long time to come.”

“So? The night is young.”

Yasha grinned. “Help me out of this dress first.”

Beau smiled and went to Yasha’s back, unzipping the dress and kissing the bare skin underneath. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Beau said, sweet and low, as she pushed off the dress. Yasha turned around, showing off her pretty black bralette, embroidered with flowers, and silky panties. Beau and Yasha kissed again. “Get on the bed for me, baby girl,” said Beau, and Yasha obeyed. She took a minute to admire and touch Yasha’s body, the muscles in her abs and thighs and arms, the curve of her breasts, the softness of her skin. “Gods, I want you to sit on my face.”

With calloused fingers, Beau slipped off Yasha’s panties, revealing a pretty cunt with dark hair. Beau grinned. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” she said as she got on the bed. “Do you mind if I take off my mask? Just so it doesn’t bump into you.”

“Sure,” Yasha said. “I promise not to peek.” Her voice turned coy and teasing.

Beau grinned. “Okay. Close your eyes and let me move you.”

Yasha obeyed. Soon, she was being guided by gentle hands, straddling Beau’s chest at first, then moving forward until she felt a tongue. 

Beau’s licks were practiced but oddly wandering. She didn’t bombard the clit, but she explored Yasha’s labia, probed her entrance, tried to find all the sweet, sensitive spots and make her moan. Yasha wasn’t a loud woman, but Beau wrung out every noise out of her and relished it, no matter how small or shy it was. Her big, warm hands held Yasha’s thighs tight as she licked her cunt. Yasha’s hand found its way to Beau’s hair and latched onto it, pulling it back. Beau hummed as she did so, clearly pleased with the sensation.

It took a while for Yasha to get close, but Beau was a patient woman. Yasha’s moans became more and more frequent, her voice became tighter and higher, almost squeaking. “Beau,” she said between huffing breaths. “Beau, Beau, Beau,” she repeated like a mantra, like a prayer in desperate times. 

The fire in Yasha’s cunt burned, slowly rising in intensity. Her body twitched as Beau slowly focused more and more on the clit, her stomach spasming every time Beau’s tongue bumped that raw bundle of nerves. “Beau, I-I’m close.” The words spurred on her licks, and she kept licking as Yasha weakly moaned and writhed. 

For a moment, amongst the orgasm, Yasha’s eyes flitted open, and for a moment, she saw the most beautiful sight. She’d never seen more devotion on a woman’s face. She’d never seen such awe. Beau was perfect, with light eyes half-closed, and a crooked nose that was buried in Yasha’s hairs. Yasha felt herself slip, ever so slightly, into feelings that were more than pure attraction.

Then she screwed her eyes shut as the orgasm passed.

She backed off Beau’s mouth and sat down beside her as Beau grabbed the mask and put it on again. “That was amazing,” Yasha said.

“You can open your eyes now,” said Beau, patting her thigh. Yasha did and saw her with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Can we do that again?” Yasha asked, a bit shyly.

“I’d love to, baby girl,” Beau said, fingers rubbing against the smooth, freshly-shaven skin of Yasha’s leg.

“You’re making me blush.”

“Good.” Beau grinned mischievously. 

Yasha laid down beside her, originally going to cuddle her, but Beau tutted at her and turned her around, holding Yasha in muscular arms. This felt nice. Too nice. As Yasha’s heartbeat and breathing settled, she felt herself falling for the pretty woman. And for once, she didn’t make herself stop.


End file.
